


【Thurorm】酒精中毒

by orika_yurai



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orika_yurai/pseuds/orika_yurai
Summary: 狼王亚瑟 x 精灵王奥姆设定见前篇。失禁、Dirty talk





	【Thurorm】酒精中毒

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304814  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372812  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546232

待第三个孩子出生后，亚瑟和奥姆几乎没有除了床上外能独处的时间，精灵一天大部分的工作就是喂哺孩子们和处理一些文书作业，亚瑟则是完全接手护卫队的训练和调查队的对外探勘，两人的生活忙得充实却又紧绷。结婚后见到彼此的时间反而更少了，他们谁也没有和对方提过这件事，但彼此却心照不宣。

而不久后在一次的远征亚瑟收获了不少的品质不错的酒，他回想起自己自从到了亚特兰蒂斯后就没怎么喝过外面的酒，而亚特兰蒂斯的果酿酒根本灌不醉自己，他有些怀念过去战后利用酒精放松身心的滋味。于是回归的当晚，他要奥姆先放下手边的事，邀请他的精灵和他来场酒宴，让他们久违的享受一下两人世界。

亚瑟晃了晃手中的酒瓶。  
「我带了些陆地上的酒来，要尝尝吗？」  
而奥姆似乎不感兴趣的督了一眼。  
「那种东西亚特兰蒂斯也有。」

「噢、无意冒犯奥咪，但我想你们那只能算是果汁。你一定得试试酒精，我保证你会上瘾的。」狼人笑说，轻松的把瓶口上的软木塞拔起递给对方，看着对方在疑惑试探的眼神下抿了一口酒水，随后得到了一个精灵嫌弃的表情。

「难喝。」奥姆简单粗暴的评价。

「别这样，给他点机会。」亚瑟低低的笑着，随后也拿着一瓶喝了起来。

见亚瑟一罐接着一罐下肚，奥姆像是不甘示弱的也开始喝了起来，第一口的滋味的确不受奥姆的青睐，但是第二口却像是有魔力一样，淡淡的酒香在嘴里扩散，冰凉的液体却暖热了身子，成功掀起了精灵的好奇心。

约莫不到半个小时，待床底下堆满了数个空酒瓶后，狼人收获了一支醉醺醺的精灵。

他带回来的酒不算烈，但对于只尝过水果酒的精灵来说已经够呛了。他雪白的皮肤泛起不自然的红色，淡金色的睫毛一颤一颤，整个人晕呼呼的，他觉得浑身燥热又干渴，吐出的呼吸都是炽热的，此时狼人偏高的体温对他来说有些难耐，却又本能地被对方身上散发出的酒香吸引，就像亚瑟说的那样，他好像上瘾了。

不太妙，亚瑟想。他的本意是想藉着酒精让奥姆紧绷疲惫的身体放松的，毕竟这对他来说非常受用，但他忽略了精灵对酒水的承受力和酒精的后劲，也许自己应该在他打开第二瓶的时候就阻止他的。

「嘿、奥咪你还——」狼人的声音被精灵柔软的薄唇堵了回去，他的精灵甚至还主动伸了舌头，浓浓的酒气从舌尖窜上，甚至让亚瑟晕眩了一下。

精灵急切的剥夺着狼人嘴里残余的酒液，而狼人掐住他的下颚，用舌头把精灵想要的度给他，唇舌分离时他们都喘着气，呼吸尚未缓过来，奥姆又转换目标，换上亚瑟重新长回来的胡须，也许上头也沾上了些酒水。  
等到一边被舔得湿漉漉后狼人隔着布料掐了一下精灵已经挺立的乳头，成功让精灵的舌头离开自己的胡子。

「亚瑟…你好香…」奥姆着迷的用鼻尖在亚瑟脖颈上磨蹭，享受着丈夫身上的酒香味，而此时醉得迷迷糊糊的精灵还不知道自己的行为对狼人来说就像是在玩火，他怎么会觉得酒好喝呢？他的小精灵可比酒要美味上不知道多少倍。亚瑟金色的眸子暗了下来，将奥姆一把推到了床上，视角大幅度翻转对此时的精灵有些过分，他用力闭了几下眼睛缓和晕眩感，再次睁开眼眸对上的是狼人危险的视线。

「你喝醉了，小母狼。」狼人的唇贴上精灵发烫泛红的尖耳。

「现在换我了。」

 

 

「啊啊——呜、亚瑟…不…」精灵的呻吟随着狼人在他后穴进出的舌头断断续续，酒精烧掉了精灵大部分的理智和思考能力，现在他只能被动的承受狼人带给他的感觉，在酒精的催化下带给他的刺激要更大，更别提亚瑟还在试图用舌头顶开穴口把酒水灌进去。

黏膜的吸收过于成效，精灵现在不止没法思考，他甚至连趴在床上都觉得费力，浑身热得要烧起来，每一寸肌肤像是被羽毛抚过一般搔痒发麻，原本透明精致的翅膀也可怜的垂缩在腰侧，整个人像是被泡在酒精里头，然后被亚瑟一把捧起饮尽，但显然亚瑟是把他当成了昂贵的酒杯，温柔又不失大气地往他的后穴灌酒，直到奥姆禁不起刺激咽呜着射出稀薄的精液，才贴上那个被蹂躏得柔软的穴口，吞下那些在他可口的精灵面前根本不值一提的酒水。

等到狼人将精灵翻过身来后，才发现对方已经哭成一团，精致漂亮的脸蛋被各种律液沾上，一直梳得整整齐齐的金发也散得胡乱的黏在脸上，抽抽噎噎的一句话也说不出来，他觉得自己像个坏掉的水龙头，或是支掉进水里被捞起湿答答止不住颤抖的兔子。平时的狼人会在这个时候温柔的府下身安抚他、吻他，但此时亚瑟也有些醉了，他不清楚是酒精占的成分多一些还是他的精灵多一些，所以现在对着这张哭得软濡的脸他起不了恻隐之心。奥姆对他来说仿佛是世上最醇香的美酒，甘甜又热辣，令人醺醉又上瘾，只让自己在他的舌尖上融化。

狼人轻松的让自己胀得青紫的阴茎埋进精灵湿润松软的后穴里，奥姆为此打了一个哭嗝，脆弱紧实的内壁每次被狼人进入打开的感觉很不好受，尤其那里还刚被酒水灌满过，也许里头还残存些许不属于两人的液体。适应了被撑开的饱胀感，随后是接踵而来的快感，硕大的龟头撞上敏感的软肉时奥姆尖叫着弓起了腰，而亚瑟顺势含住那颗主动送上来的乳头，奥姆觉得他的狼人舌头上肯定带了刺或是电流，粗糙的舌面压过兴奋得挺立的乳头，略显粗暴的嘬在嘴里用舌尖戳弄那个敏感的乳孔，另一边也没被冷落，用嘴照顾的同时用手指快速的拨弄挑逗另一边的乳尖。

亚瑟终于放过两边被欺负得红肿挺立的乳头，他满意的看着它们随着自己的撞击颤抖摇晃，奥姆的双手捧在小腹上，随着下身的抽插一下比一下深他几乎觉得能隔着薄薄肚皮感受到亚瑟那根过人的阴茎在他体内肆虐。  
在亚瑟顶开生殖腔的瞬间奥姆瞪大了双眼，一股陌生又熟悉的感觉从下腹窜出，吓得精灵猛得抓住狼人的手臂。

奥姆踢着小腿想从把自己钉在床上的那根阴茎上逃离，可惜在亚瑟看来是徒劳，稍早入腹的酒水被转换成其他液体，堆积在下腹酸胀感越发清晰，逼得精灵开始低声求饶。  
「等、等等！亚瑟，让我…」  
亚瑟很快就明白过来，他轻松的把手从精灵的禁锢中抽出来，坏心的按上他饱胀的小腹上，另一只手在精灵粉嫩湿润的龟头上打转。  
奥姆被弄得几乎要崩溃，他愿意为亚瑟打开自己，他骨子里的骄傲矜持在对方面前根本不值一提，他的爱人总是能找到方法让自己败下阵来心甘情愿的雌伏在他的身下，但是在亚瑟面前像他们的孩子一样尿出来？休想！

奥姆用尽全力的挣扎，但在亚瑟看来那不过只是奶猫绕抓一般，最后在狼人前后夹击下精灵终于软了下来，哭着求对方别让自己在他面前出丑。但狼人似乎是酒劲上头，平时温柔体贴的情人形象荡然无存，他现在只想狠狠欺负他的小精灵。

他抓上奥姆胸乳，狼人宽大的手掌甚至没法掌握精灵丰满的乳肉，他的力道不轻，在雪白的皮肤留下明显的红痕，某一个瞬间奥姆几乎以为哺乳期尚未被吸尽的奶水要被他挤出来，疼得他倒抽了一口气。而狼人贴近精灵的耳边。

「我有告诉你我有多喜欢你的奶子吗？」亚瑟在那个尖尖的耳朵上亲了一口。

「我好喜欢你的奶子。尤其是它们涨奶的时候，它们会肿得和女人一样，但你美妙多了你是最好的。还有你骑在我身上的时候，它们会一晃一晃的，上面两颗小肉粒也抖得厉害，看起来美味极了…噢我怎么能忘了你喂孩子喝奶的时候呢？每次我都得忍住不上去和他们抢口粮，为此我恨不得让你不断怀上我的种。」

奥姆被亚瑟的荤话惹得一股激灵，憋胀得难受的阴茎也不受控的吐出一小股清液，他绝望的咽呜一声，更多的眼泪从眼角淌下，精灵几乎是讨好般的舔着亚瑟下颚还稀疏不杂的胡子，下身努力缴紧后穴，希望对方赶紧射出来别再折磨他，但可惜亚瑟今天并不想顺他的意，厚实的手掌转移阵地移到奥姆饱满的臀丘上。

「还有这里，我爱死了。又圆又白揉起来的手感真好，像两块棉花糖，尝起来也像，下次给你带一个回来试试。操你的时候还会主动贴上来，你天生就该被我操。你知道吗？就算你穿着长袍屁股也能翘出一个弧度，我发誓总有一天要把你按在王座上操，让每个人都看看这个小妖精屁股有多翘。」

“…他居然把我比喻成那种低劣的种族！”

奥姆说不出话只能在心里反驳一句，他在脑里想像一下那个画面，哭得上气不接下气，那太过了。他被剥得一丝不苟，而亚瑟身上却套着平常不会穿的黄金战甲，全身只露出那根插在自己后穴里的阴茎，只有自己被脱个精光而对方衣冠楚楚的在王座上操他让奥姆无法接受。他愤愤的一口咬上狼人的肩头，但浑身没了力气连留下一个浅浅的牙印都做不到，反而磨得亚瑟有些痒。

而狼人还不打算放过他，他重新握住精灵干净粉嫩的阴茎套弄，上头早已沾满各种律液随着他的动作发出水声，和方才的粗暴不同此时的动作轻柔的狠，但此时对奥姆来说却是一种折磨。他用掌心感受着手里的小东西一颤一颤，感受着奥姆努力倔强不让自己释放的最后挣扎，但亚瑟仿佛有无数的耐心，他一手套弄着那根不断流水的阴茎，一手摸上奥姆背后紧绷得皱缩的翅膀。

几乎是一瞬间，奥姆崩溃的尖叫一声，白光从他的眼前炸开，剧烈高潮带来的耳鸣过后是一阵断断续续的水声，他能感受到生殖腔被胀大的结撑开，被对方熟悉的液体灌满，自己那些陌生的液体却沾湿了床单，背后那支手还在色情的爱抚自己敏感的翅膀，而亚瑟另一只的手还在他不断滴水的前端挤压，他觉得自己像颗多汁的桃子，只能被亚瑟吸吮、享用、榨干。

享受到绝妙高潮的余韵后接踵而来的是失禁的羞耻感，他真的在亚瑟面前尿出来了，仅存的尊严和理智被亚瑟扔得一干二净，如此失态，如此丢脸。奥姆后知后觉的在亚瑟怀里小声啜泣起来，眼泪全落在亚瑟心口上的纹身，在亚瑟温柔的吻他的额头时他崩溃的哭了出来，没有太大的声音呼吸却抽抽噎噎的，哭得亚瑟从心里生出一股愧疚感。

「没事的奥咪，你做的很好。」他亲了亲精灵几乎哭肿的眼角，将他圈进怀里温柔的安抚他颤抖的背脊。

「我发誓绝对不是想看你出丑，我想让你毫无保留的释放一次，从第一次在王座上见到你就想这么做了，只需要感受快感，感受快乐，感受我。」

他后退了一点让奥姆抬起脸，他的宝贝把整张脸都哭红了，眼睛肿肿的，睫毛被泪水糊在一起，鼻尖也红通通的，原先白得仿佛不存在的薄唇被抿得充血红润，惹得亚瑟低低的笑了起来。

「你现在就像支被烤熟的小鳕鱼。」

「…总比妖精来得好。」这下亚瑟完全笑了出来，气得精灵用嘴堵住狼人的笑声。

唇舌分离，两人倒回床上，奥姆默许了亚瑟明天再清理的提议，虽然他对此不太满意，但是他累得不想动，也没力气把亚瑟踹下床，而且狼人的结还卡在自己的生殖腔内。在一阵久到奥姆几乎要陷入沉睡的沉默后，亚瑟忽然开口。

「你想和我到外面的世界看看吗？孩子能给维科或湄拉带，相信他们会很听话的。」

奥姆半睁开眼睛，没有回答，眼里还有一丝酒意和朦胧，随后又闭上眼睛，像是睡着了一样。  
久到亚瑟以为奥姆成了睡美人后他忽然开口。

「棉花糖、鳕鱼，还有你之前说过的大海，一样都不能少。」  
亚瑟很快的意识过来这段没头没尾的回答真正的意思，他甜蜜的笑起来，心里乐得几乎像是要开了花。

「我应该早点问的。」狼人摸了摸精灵平坦的小腹，并在奥姆张开眼投来疑惑的眼光笑着说。

「也许我们还得再等九个月才能出发。」

奥姆打了亚瑟一拳并翻了人生中第一个白眼。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 不知不觉变成系列了，但本来就是用来开车的设定嘛，总之想把一些喜欢的play写一写！亚瑟的dirty talk大概是我内心的独白😂如果大家有什么想看的play也可以告诉我嘿嘿（？）希望大家看得开心呀，一样喜欢给我个kudo或是评论啦~😘


End file.
